


Shooting Stars

by fuzzymoonbeam



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Because screw covid, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, No Corona Virus, Slow Burn, idk how to tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzymoonbeam/pseuds/fuzzymoonbeam
Summary: Have you ever been to Disney World, George?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Shooting Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This pretty much goes without saying but if either of them get uncomfy with fics I'll take this down and I ship their personas not them :)  
> Now that that's (that's a lot of that's) out of the way,  
> Enjoy!!!

George stepped off of the plane, feeling giddy. 

Step 1: Land in Orlando, Florida ✓

George scanned the crowd ahead of him, searching for anything that caught his eye. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and George stepped to the side out of the crowd to look at the message.

 **Dream:** I'm by baggage claim  
I'm wearing a yellow hoodie and blue jeans :)

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, George set off to find his way through the airport.

Oh yea! Hi! You're probably wondering what the hell is happening. So... let's back track for a second.  
**2 Weeks Earlier**

George paused playing Minecraft, and looked from the monitor that showed his Minecraft set up, to the one that showed the donations and subs on Twitch. They were piling up, and George hates the feeling of ignoring others. He usually had donations appear on screen and he would read them as they appear, but today he didn't. Reading a few out loud and thanking some people, he stumbled upon one particular one. It's not like he hasn't read it before, it just catches him by surprise every time he sees it. "Hey George," he reads, and speed mumbles the rest. "I love your streams and your content! You're my comfort streamer..." He pauses and adds "thank you," before continuing. "I wanted to ask, have you ever seen/met Dream irl? If not, why?"

Dream, who was on the call and listening to George read the donos, answered for him. "No, he hasn't."

George shrugged and continued on, answering the question like he's answered it a million times before. "As for why, I don't know. We just haven't gotten around to it yet."

Dream's laugh could be heard through the call. "Guess I'm just too much to handle, right George?"

George rolled his eyes. After reading a few more donos and thanking people, he continued playing. When he started getting tired, he decided then would be a good time to end the stream. "Alright, I think I'm going to end the stream here!"

Dream's pout was audible through the call. "Aww, no Georgie! Don't end the stream!"

George shrugged. "I'm sorry. But thank you guys! Bye!" He waved at the camera, then ended the stream. Staying on the call, he decided to bring up the dono. "You know, we really should meet up in real life."

There was silence on the other end of the call from Dream. George started scrolling through Twitter on his phone, and was startled when Dream eventually spoke. "Alright."

George blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Dream shifting around could be heard through the call. "I mean, sure. You still have a visa from when you traveled here to visit your grandparents right?"

George nodded, even through Dream couldn't see him. "Yea."

"Ok, well then book a flight. Anytime is good for me so it's all up to you."

George was shocked. He hadn't expected Dream to agree, let alone practically _invite_ him over. He opened up flights going in and out of the country, and settled on one that was two weeks from then. "How about next month?"

Dream hummed in confirmation, and said, "book it."

George clicked on a seat on the plane and booked it. "Alright, done. When should I book a flight back?"

"Two weeks from then?" Dream paused before offering, "you can always change it here if you need to."

George scrolled through flights and choose one that was a little over two weeks from the first flight. It was the middle of spring, so the flights weren't outrageously pricey. The previous year, George's family had the _excellent_ idea of visiting his grandparents during the holidays. They bought visas, and booked flights going to the USA and back. Comparing the two, the flights George was booking now were a lot cheaper than the ones booked near Christmas. 

Securing his place on the plane, George then closed out the website. "All done!" Looking at the time, he yawned. It was a little after midnight.

"One more thing." Dream caught his attention. "So George..."

He froze, wondering if it was going to be a good or bad thing. "Yea?"

Dream's smile could be heard through the phone. "Have you ever been to Disney World?"

George wasn't sure if he heard correctly. _Disney World?_ "What?"

Dream laughed. "Disney World. You know, the place with the talking mouse and theme parks?"

"I know what Disney World is, idiot. But no, I've never been."

"Would you like to? My family has season passes, and we're members of some vacation club thing, so we go every year."

George sat there, mind whirling. _Disney World?????_

Dream's voice shook George out of his thoughts. "-still there? George? Georgeeee"

George panicked. _Disney World? Do I want to go to Disney World?_ "Umm.. sure."

"Alright, cool."

George, having no idea what he just agreed to, responded with "cool."

Alright! Cool! Now that you're caught up, let's get back to the actual story :)  
**Present Time**

George looked up at the airport signs, searching for baggage claim A. Apparently he was in terminal B, and he has no idea how he got there. Walking a few more steps, he finds a sign that points him in the direction of terminal A baggage claim. 

_This place is like a maze,_ he thinks.

Continuing through the airport, George hops on a vehicle that resembles an underground train like the ones he has back in England. Contrasting, this one is above ground, so George can look out the windows and stare in awe at the planes arriving and departing from the large airport. 

The moment to sit down was short lived, and as soon as he sat down and the tram started moving, George felt it stop. Standing up, he made his way through the people and to the floor that held the baggage claim. 

Step 2: Make it to baggage claim ✓

There was already a crowd of people standing next to the conveyer belt, and George jumped slightly as a buzzer went off. Moving to stand in an uncrowded area, George watched for his luggage to circle around on the conveyer belt. He bounced on his heels, scanning the luggage for his own. Sitting on a plane for long hours had made him jet lagged and tired, and when he gets tired, George gets impatient.

A flash of blue caught his eye, and he watched as his suitcase slowly moved towards him. When it reached the spot where he was standing, George grabbed it and set it on the ground. 

Step 3: Acquire luggage ✓

Sighing, George looked through the crowd of people. He wasn't sure how to find Dream in the crowd because he has never... _seen_ Dream before. Spotting someone who resembled the description that Dream had gave him, George picked up his suitcase by the handle and rolled it behind him. He cautiously walked up to the person, watching as his face shifted from boredom to delight. 

"George!"

George wanted to scream out Dream, but thought better of it. Getting recognized in a public airport probably wouldn't be the best for him. 

As George sped up walking towards Dream and pushed some people out of his way, he got a better look at Dream. He has blond hair, and fairly tan skin. George was slightly disappointed because he couldn't see the color green, and looking into Dream's lit up eyes, all he could see was yellow. Scanning his face even more, he found that he liked the dark freckles that mapped out Dream's face. The closer he got, the more George realized how _tall_ Dream was. He really wasn't kidding when he said that he was 6'3. 

When George reached Dream, he stepped into his open arms. Wrapping his arms around Dream's torso, he rested his head into the crook of his neck and dropped his suitcase onto the floor. It felt nice to finally see the person George had been talking to through a screen. It must not have been an easy choice for Dream, which makes it all the more significant to George. 

Finally pulling away from Dream, George reached down to pick his suitcase up off the floor. When he looked back at Dream, he found him wearing a shit eating grin. "You ready to get out of here?"

George groaned. "Yes please."

Dream fake bowed and gestured for George to walk to the left in the direction of the doors. "This way then, good sir. My name is Clay and I'll be your personal tour guide on your expedition through the wilds of the USA."

George snorted. "Oh goodie."

Dream led the way to the exit of the airport, and on the way pointed out various things. "And over here you will find a Starbucks. Only the finest beverages can be purchased there."

George dramatically gasped. "No way."

Dream wheezed, and stepped through the doors of the airport. George followed him, and sucked in a breath at the wave of humid, hot air that hit him. "You good there, George?"

George fanned himself with one hand and tugged his suitcase behind him in his other hand. "No I feel like I just ran into a brick wall. How do you live like this?"

Dream shrugged. "Eh, you get used to it. OH! Over there, you'll find a wild Toyota in its natural habitat!"

Despite feeling like he was drowning in the hot air, George laughed.

Step 4: meet Dream ✓


End file.
